Do You Want Jealousy Along With Your lies?
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: It's really confusing when the person you thought was innocent and naive, turned out to be a fake, yet she isn't. Starfire is replaced, and unknown to the Titans, someone else is pulling the strings. RobXRae
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I was bored, but my other document won't update onto the stupid ... whatever. If you could help me out, I'd really appreciate it.

Ok, this is going to be Rob/Rae, why, because they are my favorite characters and my favorite pairing!

If you flame me on THE PAIRING, i will personally e-mail you and give you a piece of my mind. JK, but really, I will. So don't do it. K? This is called fan FICTION! We think of what we want, not what you want, ok, maybe we do... ok, not the point!

Star might seem a lot OOC in this story, why? Because I felt like putting her that way! LOL!

Also, _this is "Raven talking to Robin."_

_'These are Starfire's thoughts.'_

Summary: Starfire watched a movie about a girl who lies…a lot and got whatever she wanted. So Star started lying. When she sees Robin with Raven than her…Star lies in order for Raven to leave the Titans...for good.

Do you want jealousy along with your lies?

5:30 a.m.

The sun was rising slowly. The pieces of the night faded while yellow sparks came into view. Raven was on the roof meditating. She opened an eye. She decided to stop meditating. Instead, she dangled her feet while sitting on the edge of the tower. She took a deep breath, and sighed. She felt an aura behind her. One she had gotton to know very well. One she had bonded with. One who had saved her just as she saved him. She closed her eyes, and let out a small smile. Her father was now gone, she was rid of her father's influence. She was allowed emotions. Still she meditated when no one was around. Obviously, the only other person who knew this was of course, Robin. She felt him smile behind her. He came up to her and took a seat next to her, watching the beautiful sunset.

"It's beatiful, isn't it?" Robin's voice seemed to echo in her head. "Yeah" She replied in almost a whisper. She had a small crush on the boy wonder. Ever since the mind meld. None of them regretted her doing so. He didn't. She didn't. She was...happy, yes; she was happy. Why? She didn't really know. But then again, she really didn't care.

They both looked at each other at the same time. They always would do this. Every morning after Trigon's defeat...they would watch the sunset, talk small talk...and continue watching the sunset.

hhh

8:00 a.m.

"Morning y'all! We're gonna have waffles, bacon and ham for breakfast! Anyone disagree?" Cyborg looks around. BEast Boy starts waving his arms. "DUDE! VEGETARIAN IN THE HOUSE." "Anyone BESIDES the grass stain?" "HEY!"

"Good morning friends! I hope you had a joyous night of resting?" "Yea yea Star. Now, we're gonna have tofu!" "MEAT!" "TOFU!" "MEAT" "TOFU!"

hhh

6:00 p.m."

"Hey Star, wanna watch a movie?" "Yes friend Robin! I have picked a movie of enjoyment which i wish to view. Do you mind if we watch Beast Boy?" "DUDE! I wanna watch-" "-It is Starfire's turn to pick the movie Beast Boy." Raven interrupted Beast Boy. "Fine" Beast Boy grumbled.

The seating went like this: Cyborg, Star, Beast Boy, Raven, Robin.

The movie was about this girl named Casey and she never got what she wanted. She started to lie to her friends, family, even her boyfriend. She soon started having things go her way.

Starfire was getting very interested in the movie. She started to smile at what she saw. Her eyes darted towards Robin. Her smile faded, but she quickly replaces it with a fake smile. Robin's hand started to curl around Raven's. What bothered her even more is that Raven knew and didn't seem to care. She started to watch the movie again. If it was possible for Casey to lie and get what she wanted, wouldn't it be possible for Starfire to lie as well?

hhh

Starfire decided to stop the movie before Robin and Raven got closer. She saw the DVD box (AN: I haven't seen them in a while, what are they called? I need them for future chapters.) She started to reach for it carefully. No one noticed her, atleast that's what she thought. She sliced her hand against one of the sharp points. "OW!" She screamed. Blood started oozing out.

"Starfire! Are you okay? What happened?" Robin rushed over to her and took her hand. She cut it along her wrist. "I do not know." Beast Boy turned off the movie. "Come on, let's go get some bandages." Cyborg led the way, while Robin was holding Starfire's hand. Beast Boy followed them. Raven stood there for a while, then started to communicate with Robin.

_"Robin, can I talk to you?" "Not now Raven. Starfire's in trouble." _

_"It's important. I saw what really happened to Starfire."_

Ok! I decided to stop there. Why? I have my reasons. No, it's not laziness. It because I'm not going to continue the conversation with them...I'm not going to change that. It's part of the story...you'll see in the end if you review!

(FYI: Just press that little button over there , yes the purple one. Click it, and tell me what you think so far.")


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's me again. I will update quicker! (Even though it's been only 2 daysYou people should be proud of me. I updated my other story yesterday and I wrote this and the other one 2 days ago.) I have another story (I really should stop this.) It's called "losing sanity" If you wanna read it go ahead!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin- Thanks! No one can be that preppy! She has to be a liar, so i wrote this!

raerob4ever- Thanks! Sorry for the cliffie. Most likely I will be doing that for a lot of the chapters. It keeps the story interesting, ya know?

DarkRebel777-wat is it with you and threating me? You threaten me here, you threatened me on your review with my other story "Devoted to you...or her" (which i updated yesterday, i'm sure you know) Not that I mind, i update really fast. I love writing. But i just wanna know why.

lunafan-he sorta will, but only for the moment, u'll see!

Queen Vampiress-Thanks! I know, I love those type of stories. But not when Starfire apoligizes, more like stories such as "Robin's Insomnia" and such and such...

BlackEmbers-Glad you like it! Here's that chapter!

my brain hurts-thank you! I agree with you on that one...

Disclaimer: Never owned them, what makes ya think I do now? I should though...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you want Jealousy along with your lies?

Chapter 2

After the incident, Starfire's wrist was bandaged and Robin took her to her room.

Star's POV:

Yes, my plan is working. He's falling for me and he's away from Raven. This lying thing is marvelous. I will do it more often. But how?... I know. I know the perfect thing to do in order for him to stay away from Raven and keep his full attention on me!

Normal POV:

Robin reached Starfire's room. She opened the door and went inside. She started talking. "I-Robin-I-I a-am sov-very sory for...troubling you with something as mere as a cut. Can you find it in you heart to forgive me?" (Starfire's thoughts: Is there room for me in there?) Starfire started to cry, tears fell form her eyes to her cheeks to her feet. "Starfire, don't cry. Please? It's not your fault. It never was. Okay? Please don't cry." "Okay, I'll stop" Robin took his hand and wiped it over her cheek. Starfire let out a huge smile.

Starfire's POV:

Good. He believes me. All I have to do is keep it that way. Maybe I can try something else?

Robin was turning to leave. I can't let him go...not yet atleast. "Um...Robin?" He turned around again. "Yea Star?" "I was wondering...would you like to go out on an outing with me? I mean, I would like to...and I was hoping you would as well?" I looked down on the ground. I had to keep him with me, atleast until I got rid of Raven.

Robin's POV:

Was Starfire asking me out? Wow. Never thought the girl would ask the guy. Oh well, I guess one night out with her wouldn't arouse any suspicion. Hoepfully, Raven will understand. "Uh, sure Starfire." "WONDERFUL!" She gave me a hug that took all my breath away. "St-star-f-ire, c-an't breathe." I said while turning blue. She finally let me go. It took me a while to catch my breath. "Uh-I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow?" "Of course! I will be ready fr-Robin!" She closed the door.

Oh boy, Raven was not going to like this. This was absolutely unexpected.

Starfire's POV:

Glad I'm smart. But when I have in mind Robin, Raven will never get in the way of us again. I'm not as naive as you think I am...titans. Time for plan B.

Normal POV:

If anyone was in the room, they would've been shocked to see who Starfire was talking to through her communicator.

Starfire said, "Slade? Part A has been completed." She took off the red colored wig and took off her contacts. Black hair was seen. "Good job...Blackfire."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omg! I didn't even expect that! Really. I just thought of it. I didn't want to put Red X in cause I'm using him in my other story. Slade is the kind of villain who would plan all this, don't ya think? PLEASE REVIEW and till me if the story is back with a twist or something like that! Sorry it's short though...I'm expecting atleast more than 6 reviews. K? Great!

BTW (By the way), does anyone know what color Blackfire's eyes are? I need to know! Thanks! (Not on internet right now, so can't check.)

ravenrogue19


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I wanna thank all my reviewers first!

Monchhichi - Thank you. I have never seen it either and wanted to see her for a start.

my brain hurts- Yes Blackfire's back. I dunno if Star if ok or not, I had just thought of the idea of blackfire in there, and decided to see what happens...

Winter Bells- Thanks for updating!

animeroxz-Thanks!

kisha- yea, rob does like rae, more than a friend...(duhbut hasn't told her yet...he was bout to tell her during the movie, but star/blackfire got in the way) he agreed to go with her so she doesn't feel bad, but doesn't even know if raven likes him or not (again, more than a friend.) i will TRY and make chapters longer, but that MIGHT mean that i will update slower, not sure though...love rob/rae as well!

Disclaimer: I never owned them! What makes you think I do now! I should though...

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Do you want Jealousy Along With Your Lies?

Last Time:

If anyone was in the room, they would've been shocked to see who Starfire was talking to through her communicator.

Starfire said, "Slade? Part A has been completed." She took off the red colored wig and took off her contacts. Black hair was seen. "Good job...Blackfire."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blackfire smirked through the communicator. "Of course, what did you expect?" Even though Slade was wearing a mask, you could tell he was also smirking. "Do you want to speak with your sister?" "Why? It would be a waste of my time." "I'm sure she would...enjoy it. Tell her the news. Don't you think she will be proud of you?" "... Oh! I see what you're saying. Put her on."

Starfire came on to the screen. She was bound with steel that were around her hands and feet. (AN: Let's just pretend Star can't fight her way through steel.) Her mouth was gagged. Her eyes seemed to have infered googles on. In other words, Star could see, but she could not shoot beams. She was bound onto the wall. She seemed unconcious. Suddenly she stirred. She was slowly waking up. Her bright green eyes now looked as if their color changed to red thanks to the goggles. Slade went up to her and took off the gag. She looked around to see Slade on her right and Blackfire's face in front of her. "B-lack-fire?" She managed to cough out.

"Yes, sister-dear. Blackfire has arrived."

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Robin stood to knock on Raven's door. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. His fist was raised, ready to knock. He was so caught up in thinking of what to tell her, that he didn't hear the door swishing open. He didn't see Raven in front of him, smirking at his position. To her, he looked really...well...stupid. But Robin definitely felt no door. He opened an eye to see he was knocking into thin air, Raven smirking at him, holding a laugh. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well Boy Blunder? Why are you standing in front of my door?" She chose her next words carefully. "Standing like an idiot?"

He sighed again. He didn't know how to break it to her. He decided it was now or never, but how he wished it was never. "Uh-Raven?" He looked at the floor.

Raven eyed him suspiciously. "Yes?"

"Look, I was going to ask you on a date tonight, but Starfire...sorta asked me first."

Raven did her best to look emotionless. But jealousy was threating to come out and show her true colors. "So?"

"I sorta...well...she looked helpless...and she was crying...and-" He was cut-off.

"You said...yes...didn't you?" Her voice seemed lower...as if she was...sad. Robin thought.

"Look, I'm sorry, and-" He was once again cut-off. "Look Robin, I know Starfire likes you. So don't you dare mess around with her. Ok? Enjoy your date." She shut the door. Robin leaned back onto her door. Tears dripped from her eyes. He could have sworn he heard crying. Sniffles...from behind the door. Suddenly something shattered. He turned around, and started knocking on the door frantically. "RAVEN! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Another shatter. It couldn't be the cause of her powers...she got them under control...What happened? Robin thought. A thump was heard as well. Something was going on, and he was going to find out what.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

"W-what a-are you doing here?" Starfire managed to ask. "Well sister-dear, I'm here for revenge. And I must say, my plan is working quite will, don't you think?"

By now, Starfire had found her voice. "What have you done to my friends!"

Blackfire put two arms in front of herself. "Woah, woah. Easy there. But your friends will hate you. I promise."

"What are you going to do?" Her voice echoed throughout Slade's lair. "Chill. Nothing...yet. But your stupid crush on Robin is gonna get Raven mad at you. And after tomorrow night, she's gonna wanna kill you! Robin might, but I don't know his reaction yet. I wanna keep it a surprise."

"Why you-" "Nightie night Starfire." The screen closed down and Slade took out an injection. He put it into Starfire, who didn't see her. She fell into unconciousness.(sp?) Slade smirked once again. "Tsk tsk tsk. Poor girl.Shame I have to kill you. But not much of a loss, is it?" Slade laughed.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Ok, sorry it was short, do you wanna know what happens with Raven? I don't know either. I have an idea of what I might do, but it is put into 2 different endings...confusing, I know, sorry. What is Blackfire's plan? I know how to make Blackfire disimble raven and robin, but cy and bb, not so sure...If you have any ideas, tell me. I'll see if I can make something out of it. Don't think your whole idea might be published, I'll see...please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Ok pple, I'm back. Sorry I took so long. I would like all of you to review even if it's one word. Don't neccesarily do that, but if you don't have time. I didn't realize how popular this story was! I'm so happy!

Thanks to:

**loner of shadows**- Thank you for reviewing! You have no idea what it means to me! You love my story? Thank you! I like Blackfire ruining Star too.

**SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin**- nice saying! Blackfire will get whats coming to her. How? Got a small idea...

**Wicked Azar**-Sorry with the cliffies. My name really should be cliffhanger.

**raerob4ever:** I dunno. I hate bb, i'll think about it...

**lunafan**-You'll see

**delirium24**- Is that all you ever write? I like you reviewing, but can you tell me: good, bad?

**kisha**-No, it's ok. i will try and make it longer if i can. But the cliffhangers make it interesting.

-----------------------

Disclaimer: No, don't own them...sob

Note: Starfire is in Slade's/Blackfire's custody. Please be aware that when I say Starfire, and she is in Titans Tower, I am talking about Blackfire.

Do you want Jealousy Along with You Lies?

Chapter 4

Robin entered the code to Raven's door. The door didn't hiss open like it usually would, it opened abruptly and startled Robin a bit. He saw Raven on one side of her bed, and a dark figure on the other side. "Show yourself!" He heard Raven say. The dark figure could be seen showing a smirk and by no doubt it was a girl, thanks to her costume. "Who are you?" Robin said, deciding to get into the action. "Me?" The voice was unrecognizable. It was dark and shallow. It was hollow as well and if Raven couldn't understand it, the girl was unmistakably good at villainy.

"I am here for my revenge over Raven, although I do not think we've met before." The way the person talked sounded familiar, but the two titans didn't get it yet. She shot a black beam at Robin, who didn't reconize the power. That was the villain's intentions. The beam had put Robin into unconsciousness. He slumped against Raven's dark purple wall and the villain smirked. "Well Raven. I believe you do know the Robin is mine, and always will be." The voice was finally recognizable. It sounded evil, yet had a ring of cheeriness to it. The mystery person smirked and came out of the shadows. Bright red hair could be seen and bright green emerald eyes bore into Raven's violet ones. It was Starfire.

"Starfire?" Raven asked in confusion. "Of course. Robin will always choose me before you. But just in case, I will eliminate you before he starts thinking he has a chance with you." She started to take black gloves that made her green emerald light black...that's what Raven thought. Underneath that, there were dark dark green gloves that replaced Starfire's lavender ones. _'What's with this?'_-Raven thought. "Oh, and Raven? I am working for Slade now. Always have, always will." "YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!" Raven yelled. Starfire dodged and threw some starbolts at Raven, but she flew up and 'Starfire' ended up destorying her window instead. Starfire tried again, and hit Raven in the stomach, making her hit the side of her wall. Starfire used this time to push a button on her gloves, making her eyes change dark green. The minute Raven got up was the second Starfire shot some 'green' laser beams. Raven flew up and did her best to dodge them. She tried to defend herself, but she couldn't get herself to concentrate. "Oh, by the way Raven, I would really appreciate if you didn't tell anyone of this...mishap. I wasn't able to kill you! Pity for me. Good bye 'friend' Raven! She shot starbolts at Raven again, making her unconcious. Starfire flew to her, and picked her up, then set her on the bed. Then she took the wig off again. She also took off the annoying green contacts that reminded her so much of her sister. "Slade? Raven hates me, well, Starfire. May I proceed with Part C?" "Do you have the injection?" "Of course. Blackfire never comes unprepared." Blackfire took out a brown injection, took Robin's inner arm, and injected it in him. "Blackfire, soon Robin will forget this fight ever happened. You will have to do everything in your power to make sure Raven acts...paranoid when it comes to 'Starfire', understand?" "Of course sir." She closed the communicator. She put on the red wig, put on the contacts, and picked Robin up, flying him towards his room.

Robin's room:

Blackfire had learned all the combos with Slade's help. He opened Robin's door. She took a look at him. She set him on his bed, and rearranged the blankets as if he was sleeping this whole time. She would just play Starfire's 'innocent' look, and convince him that somehow, she found him lying on the ground. All she had to do was wait for tonight, and soon Robin wouldn't listen to a word that Raven said.

6:30 p.m.:

Robin woke up with a small headache. She saw Starfire on his right sitting in a chair. She looked gloomy and looked down to the floor. She looked up. "Robin! You have awakened!" "Uh, yea Star. What happened?" Blackfire decided to leave the fight out for now. She didn't have enough proof. But she would soon... "I found you lying on the kitchen floor, I did want to inform Friend Cyborg, but he was out. Friend Beast Boy...I have decided would not be of much help." "What about Raven? I know she was home. Knowing here, she would have cared."

Blackfire's thoughts:

Damn! How am I supposed to get him to hate her long enough for his big finale? She would care, but he doesn't even know that this never happened...

Normal setting:

"Um, she did know, yet she told me to leave you in your room. She said she had more important things to do." "Really? That doesn't seem like Raven." "I had thought the same, but I did not understand? All of this week she has been acting strange to me. As if I do not exist. Friend Beast Boy said she was giving me "the shoulder of cold." But still, I do not understand? What is the "shoulder of cold"? It took Robin a second to understand what she had interpreted. "OH! You mean, she was giving you the cold shoulder?" "Is that not what I said?" "Never mind Starfire. What time is it?" "I believe it is a 'half an hour' before you were supposed to pick me up. Robin, I have a question? How will you pick me up? Will you carry me?" "No Star, it's an expression." Robin gave a small chuckle. "Why don't you get ready for our date?" "Of course Robin! I will see you at seven!" She flew out of the room.

7:00 p.m.:

Robin came down in dark blue jeans, a white shirt, and a blue leather jacket. Starfire came down in a pink mini-skirt, white t-shirt, and had her hair in a ponytail. "Are you ready Star?" "Yes I am!" "Where's Raven?" He said while looking to the others. "Dunno. Haven't seen her come out of her room. Ha ha! Beat ya ya little puke-stain!" "Hey! You totally cheated!" "Did not!" "Did so!" "Can't you just accept the fact that I'm better at this game than you?" "NO! I want a rematch!" "Bring it on ya little grass stain, bring it on!" "Ok guys, we're leaving!" "Where?" "For our date that Robin has asked me out to!" (Robin had left the room at this point, not hearing Starfire.) "Really? I thought Boy Wonder liked Raven." "Yea Star, he told us he was gonna go ask _her _out." "Then why would he ask me?" Starfire left the room cheering to herself. Cyborg and Beast Boy just shrugged, and went back to their game.

Raven's room:

Raven's POV:


	5. Chapter 4Part 2

**Um...everyone? People said the last chapter had been cut off and I'm sorry so here's the rest:**

Raven's room:

Raven's POV:

I woke up back in my room. Oh my god, what happened? Flashbacks started coming to me. I remember…Starfire was attacking me! Why? She had Robin…I thought I did. Starfire must've tricked him or something. He was going to ask _me_ on a date. Why? I thought he liked Starfire. Well, after his little performance with me during the movies…I don't know what to think.

_Flashback:_

_We were watching that stupid movie Starfire was making us watch. I wish I could leave, but Robin told me not to through mental talk. Why? He wanted to make sure he didn't sit next to Starfire. _

"_Hey Raven." "Robin, what are you doing inside my head?" "Um…talking? Anyway, where are you going?" "Anywhere but here. I don't want to watch Starfire's stupid movie." "Neither do I, but I don't have a choice and neither do you. Get over here, sit down, and I'll tell you why." I sat down in my usual spot, next to Robin. "Okay, why?" "Because I don't want to sit next to Starfire anymore. She gets on my nerves." "That's it? You're making me suffer cause you don't want to watch the movie either?" "Yes. Now shut up!" "I hate you." "I know."_

_Halfway throughout the movie I saw Starfire grinning madly. I bet she liked lying. I wonder if she's not that naïve. Boy wonder came into my head again. "Raven? Do you mind if we let Star think we're dating? Please? That's like the fifth time I've seen her stare at me. It's annoying. I'm beginning to think she is going to switch places with BB." "Fine." His hand curled around mine. I really didn't mind, his hand was warm and comforting. It made me smile, yes smile. I saw Starfire look at Robin. Her smile faded, but she managed to put it back. If she thinks I'm not watching her, she's wrong. I can feel her get mad easily. I see her looking over to the DVD box, then picking it up and slashing it against her wrist. And I saw the whole thing. BB, Cy and Robin were too engrossed in the movie, and groaned when Starfire stopped it. I heard her telling the others that she didn't know what happened. Last time she watches drama movies. I now knew why she did it; she wanted Robin to get away from me…little witch. Wait? Am I jealous? Oh no. I must be falling for Robin. _

_End Flashback._

Either he really did like me, or he was playing with me in order to get away from Starfire. Robin would never do that…it must be the first one…I hope.

I got up from my bed. I saw a lot of things broken…a fight? Yea, that's right. I have to go warn him!

---------------------

I ran into the main room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games again. Oh great! "Cyborg, Beast boy, where's Robin?" "He went out on his date with Starfire." "Oh no!" They both turn around; I slump into a chair. "Rae, what's wrong?" I take a deep breath and tell them the entire story. I explained from the movies to Robin. I then told them about the fight and now. By the end, they were wide-eyed and their mouths were open. "Okay, no more drama movies for Starfire." Beast Boy joked. "You know what?" I told them. "That's what I thought." "Well now we have to find a way to teach Star her lesson." Cyborg said. "I have a question." Beast Boy asked. We all look at him. "Didn't Starfire learn her lesson during that movie? Lying will get you no where or something?" I look at him again and say, "No. She stopped the movie before she thought Robin and I could get close. Oh my god, I forgot! Starfire is Slade's new apprentice." "Holy shit." "Hold up, do you hear something?"

I go out to the window. I see Robin and Starfire coming back on the R-cycle. They both get out. I see Cyborg and BB from the corner of my eye spying on them as well. We can hear them as well.

"OH Robin! That was delightful! I wish to go and tell Friend Raven about it!" "Uh Star, not a good idea. See, I was planning on asking Raven, but didn't say no to you since I think every girl should get a chance but I really like Raven and" Robin stopped talking as Starfire was staring straight into the air. "Uh-Starfire?" "Robin, may I give you something?" "Um, sure Star." "Please close your eyes." While Robin was closing his eyes, he asked, "Is this a surprise Starfire?" She didn't answer. Blackfire saw the titans watching. She knew now was the time to make her move. She leaned into Robin's face and gave him a deep kiss on his lips. She immediately opened his mouth as Robin tried to fight, but his hormones wouldn't let him. After 5 seconds of kissing, Raven realized that he wasn't going to stop her. Tears started forming down her eyes. He gave a look a rejection and regret and fled out of the room. Cyborg and Beast Boy saw this. Their eyes followed her. Robin had too seen Raven fled like she did, but he did only after opening his eyes. Starfire was still kissing him. '_Oh shit, I did it this time.'_ He broke away from the kiss forcefully, and then yelled at Starfire. "Starfire? What was that all about? You know I like Raven!" He ran off to comfort Raven.

Blackfire's POV:

Ha! My plan's working perfectly. Cy and Bb are too engrossed in comforting Raven and punishing Starfire. I look up again. They are still looking at me, like they know something…I bet Raven told them about her experience. Good. My work has been cut. I fly off to Starfire's room. I really think she should get it redecorated. There was too much pink, way too much pink.

I opened my communicator. Slade's face comes into view. "Blackfire, unless you've realized, Raven told Beast Boy and Cyborg. Your work is cut out for you." "I know, did my dear sister see the whole event?" "Why yes she did."

Starfire's (the real Starfire's) face came into view. "How did you like my plan sister?" "You are an evil villain who shall be stopped!" "Why, thank you. I didn't know you cared. Soon, I will move onto Robin, making Raven hate him and vice versa. Then, Cyborg and Beast Boy will be my next target." "What will you gain from doing such a terrible deed?" "Two things sister: Revenge, and eliminating the Titans." I closed my communicator.

I walk towards the window. "All I have to do," I say to myself, "Is get the Titans so preoccupied with fighting one another, that they don't realize that their doom is to come."

----------

My god! I hope that's long enough for you people! It's FIVE pages on Microsoft word. Really! Please review! I will e-mail it to you personally if you don't believe me!

-ravenrogue19


	6. Truth in Love

Sorry I didn't update for a while.

Don't own them.

Note: Guys, I'm limited to words cause I have dial-up, so if there's a really long chapter, I will cut it into two and post it at the same time.

Chapter 5: Truth in Love

Raven fled to her room, with Robin following her. She saw him, ran faster and he followed just the same.

"Raven!" He tried getting her attention. "I don't like Starfire, I like you! Don't you know that?"

She got to her room and closed the door. Tears fell from her eyes. "Raven! Open this door! Raven! Please."

Raven couldn't take it anymore. She knew Starfire kissed Robin, but still. She wiped the tears.

She abruptly opened the door. Robin had a sympathetic look on his face. "Raven, I'm sorry! I didn't expect that to happen! I swear."

Raven looked down as tears threatened to fall again. "G-go a-away Ro-robin. Please." The tears fell from her eyes.

Robin had tears as well. "Raven… when Starfire asked me…I…" He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Yes, you told me Robin. You couldn't help the fact that she had tears in her eyes. But what will you do now? _I _have tears in my eyes. Nothing can change the fact that you kissed Starfire."

"NO! I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!"

Raven looked up to face Robin. "Fine. I believe you. But that kiss did happen and there's nothing you can do to change that!" She was about to close the door when Robin stopped it.

"RAVEN! I don't love Starfire; I love you! I don't even remember asking her to go on a date with me! Don't you get it? I love you."

Raven slowly looked up to face Robin. He loved her? She asked herself. "R-really?" Her voice croaked. She wanted to believe him so badly. But… what about Starfire?

"Robin, no. I can't. Starfire is still an issue. I can't love you while she does as well. Knowing what she's capable of…"

"Raven, I don't care if the world has to crumble to little pieces to be with you, it will. I don't care about anyone else more than you." Raven couldn't take it anymore. Tears started to fall again.

Robin took his hand and softly caressed it against her cheek where her tears were. She brought his mouth down to hers and kissed her deeply and passionately.

Raven was full aware of what was happening. She realized that she did love Robin, always. But her emotions got in the way all the time. Now that they were gone…

The kiss ended and she looked up at him. "Really?" She asked again.

"Yes. I always have and always will." Raven hugged him. Robin hugged her back. He whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Raven replied, "I love you too."

Little did both titans know that someone was watching them from a distance so that she wouldn't be detected by Raven's powers.

"Don't worry Titans. Enjoy your stupid love while you can. That is…until I destroy it."

-

Aw, wasn't that sweet. Ok, sorry for the chapter being SO short. I will do my best to update, but I have 4 other stories I can't dissapoint. If you guys have any ideas of what I should do to Beast Boy and Cyborg, feel free to tell me. (You all did notice the cliffy, right? Sorry!)

Thank you to my reviewers:

loner of shadows-Thanks.

lunafan-Duh. I made them that way in this story.

raerob4ever – I think I should change this to drama/romance instead of general/romance.. What do you think?

Blackrose2005 – OK! Hurry!

NerdSavvy- Thanks for the comment. Sorry it's short. But they're not going to love each too much after what Blackfire does.

Raven42431 – You'll see.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I updated in celebration that my school had a snow day!

Note: I'm limited to words thanks to dial-up.

Note: Every time I say Blackfire's name, she is in the disguise of Starfire.

Chapter 6

Blackfire walked towards Cyborg's room in the morning. It was 4 a.m. Way too early for Cyborg and Beast Boy, and Raven and Robin wake up at five.

She got to the door and opened it. She looked around the room and saw machines everywhere. She saw Cyborg sleeping. She smirked and walked up to him.

She picked up a plug, and then woke up Cyborg.

"Oh, Cyborg?" She said with Starfire's voice.

A tired looking Cyborg opened his mechanical eye to see Starfire in front of him.

He yawned, and then said, "Starfire, it's" he looked at the digital clock then said, "4 a.m." He yawned again.

"I know that." She raised the plug. "But I want to get rid of you and the titans once and for all!"

His eye widened in shock. "What the!"

Just then Blackfire pulled the plug, and shot her "star" bolts at his machinery.

Cyborg shut down.

---------

Blackfire walked out of the room. She bolted the door shut, then put an access code that only she could open. After that, she made sure Cyborg's "voice" inside besides the door, was working.

She then headed towards Beast Boy's room.

---------

Blackfire arrived at the door. She had a nose plug covering her nose, and plastic gloves. She entered the code for Beast Boy's room and the door hissed open.

She smirked. She looked at the green changeling lying on the floor, with a few twisted blankets around him.

Blackfire then took out a blue injection. She injected it into Beast Boy's inner arm.

She smirked once again.

She left the room. She took off her nose plug and gloves.

Blackfire again bolted the door closed and made sure the device inside was working.

Two titans down, two to go.

---

Sorry if anything didn't make sense. I didn't want to put up a long chapter or else it would have ruined it. Sorry for the cliffy, but please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own them.**

Chapter 7

While Blackfire was destroying the titans, something else was going on.

------

Starfire struggled against the steel. Slade had left the room a while ago. She looked at her surroundings.

**Starfire's POV:**

The steel was giving my body intense pain. I tried breaking through, but nothing happened. I was forced to watching the evil being I call my sister. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Suddenly, the door opened. Slade walked in.

"Hello Starfire. How nice of you to be here." He looked at the screen showing the Titans Tower. "Your sister is destroying your friends. And I get what I want as well.

"You are an evil person! How can anyone bear to do such a thing?"

"I can. And this is only phase 1 of my plan. See, your sister thinks she is getting her revenge, while I am performing my real plan through her! Good bye Starfire." Slade finally left the room.

What could I do? I could not leave, I could not help my friends, and they were all in danger! Everything was wrong! Then it, as my friends would say, hit me! My Gnorfka Galfore once told me that I could unleash tremendous power if I concentrated enough. But back then; I did not know how to concentrate correctly. Raven has taught me that.

I closed my eyes and cleared my mind of my thoughts like when I meditated with Raven. I felt my righteous fury unleash from inside me.

BOOM!

I opened my eyes to see that I was free from the steel. I looked around and saw a window I had not seen before. I flew out and headed towards the tower.

**------**

**Blackfire's POV:**

I didn't eliminate the two titans, only…kept them out of commission for a while. I left them for someone else to destroy. I only wanted to see my sister die in pain. My communicator rang. Slade's face came into view.

"Where are they?" Slade wanted an answer from me now.

"I'm getting to them. Hold up."

I headed towards the bird's rooms…

------

That's it for this chapter. Please review. Oh, and SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin? Soon you are going to stop saying kill Blackfire, but instead, kill Slade. Hint


	9. Kidnappings

Eh, decided to give you another chapter to make up for the last one… 

**No, I don't own them.**

Chapter 8: Kidnappings

**Blackfire's POV:**

I snuck into Robin's room first. I threw some sleeping gas inside, and then did the same with Raven, just in case they woke up. I grabbed both of them and set them on the floor. I took out a black and orange device with some strange markings on it that I could really care less about. Then Slade called and told me to get something else. I went into the witch's room and got it. I grabbed the titans and the item and teleported to Slade's lair.

------

**Slade's lair:**

**Normal POV:**

As soon as Blackfire arrived at Slade's liar, he appeared. He circles around Blackfire while two Sladebots took Raven and Robin.

"Hm, phase 2 is complete. Good job Blackfire."

Blackfire smirked. "Yes. Now where is my sister? I would like to battle her in person now that her stupid spirit is crushed!"

"Oh yes, your sister. She's right here." He pointed towards a room. Blackfire smirked again and headed towards the room.

**Blackfire's POV:**

I went inside the room. As soon as I stepped in, the door closed. I turned around. No one was in here! That wretched bastard tricked me!

"What's going on?" I asked rather loudly.

"You see Blackfire, Starfire isn't too strong, so I can have her defeated. But Raven and Robin are. And you helped me unveil my _real_ plan." Slade said over a microphone.

"What? Then where is my sister? I want to hurt her!"

"Oh, she escaped. But I could care less. But there's nothing you can do, because this room is filled with toxic smoke."

I started to cough. Green gas was everywhere. I fell to the ground. Last thing I heard was… "Good night Blackfire."

**Raven's POV:**

I felt a little groggy. My eyes fluttered open. Everything was gray. I couldn't remember right. What happened? Last thing I remember was going to sleep, and before that, Robin told me he loved me.

I couldn't believe it. Robin loved me! And I did too.

My eyes searched for a way out. I just noticed I was stuck to a wall with metal that had electric sparks surrounded it. Duh. Blackfire captured me.

I knew it was Blackfire who attacked me. Starfire was missing. I didn't say anything. I realized it when I was sleeping last night. Starfire can't do all those things. Why would she need weapons to shoot star bolts?

A door out of nowhere opened and Slade walked in.

"Well, I see this little bird woke up."

"Slade! What do you want?"

"Simple, for Robin to become my apprentice. And you are going to help me with that."

"Why would I help someone as evil and devious as you?"

"Simple child. You know all of Robin's secrets. I need that to crack him." My eyes widened. How did he know?

"Do you ever wonder how I always manage to stay one step ahead of you?" Now that I think about it, he always did stay ahead of us.

"How?" I asked.

"Simple. Cameras you titans can't see."

Duh. But that wasn't important. If Slade figured a way to my mind, Robin was in grave danger. But he picked something else up.

My mirror. The mirror was a portal to my mind.

Shit.

------

Sorry! So sorry for the cliffy! Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Last time:**

**If Slade figured a way to my mind, Robin was in grave danger. But he picked something else up. **

**My mirror. The mirror was a portal to my mind.**

**Shit.**

------------------------

**Raven's POV:**

"NO!" I screamed. This couldn't be happening!

"Yes, Raven. I know about this mirror thanks to your pathetic friends, **(Episode: Nevermore) **and all you have to do to retrieve it, is tell me about Robin's past."

"I don't care! I'm never going to tell about Robin's past! Go to hell, bastard!"

Slade growled. "You have two options. You tell me about Robin, and you get the mirror back. Or, I go into this mirror and find out for myself. Which one will it be?"

Oh, Azar. Help.

------------------------

**Starfire's POV:**

I must warn my friends about Blackfire's wrong doings!

"Friends?" I said as I entered the tower.

"Friends? Blackfire was being me, and I was captured by Slade!"

I walked over to Raven's room.

But when I opened it, no one was there.

It was the same for Robin.

What it going on?

I walked over to Cyborg's room.

"CYBORG! CYBORG! I know it is early, but you must help me!" I said as I was knocking on his locked door.

I shot a few starbolts, and then went inside to see Cyborg…gasp…what is the word? Dis-abled?

"Cyborg!" I did not know what to do. I have never fixed him before!

Maybe Beast Boy would know.

I flew fast to his room, only to find it locked once again. I shot some starbolts, and then went inside, only to find Beast Boy had blue skin instead of his usual green. My sister had attacked them already. I must find help. I picked Beast Boy up, then picked up Cyborg, and went to the hospital.

------------------------

**Robin's POV:**

My head hurt like hell. What was going on? Everything seemed blurry…and black and orange?

Why was everything black and orange?

Duh. Slade.

------------------------

**Starfire's POV:**

I brought friend Beast Boy to a hospital and Cyborg to a me-chan-ics shop of some sort.

The doctors say friend Beast Boy is in a coma, but Cyborg will be able to be repaired.

I hope both of them will be okay.

But I can only hope…

------------------------

**Sorry it was short. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No, don't own them.**

**Back with Slade:**

"Let me go!" Raven cried.

"Never, I just want to know about Robin's past! And you will tell me just that whether you like it or not!"

"I'm not going to tell you; I'll find a way! Why the hell do you want to know about Robin's past anyway?"

"That's none of your business! Now tell me or suffer the consequences. Your father may not have any influence over you anymore, but I can control you as well!"

Raven gave Slade a nasty glare that would scare all the evil in the world away.

But, as usual, Slade was unaffected by it.

Ah damn.

**Back with Robin:**

'Why did Slade bring me here? Where the hell am I?' were some of the thoughts running in Robin's head.

Suddenly, a door opened, revealing two bots.

"WHERE AM I?" shouted Robin.

Of course they didn't answer.

They don't talk.

But they brought in a drugged person. Robin couldn't see the figure, but from the long hair, he could tell that it was a girl.

'Blackfire?' thought Robin when the face came into view.

It was indeed Blackfire. Robin saw the guards come in and lock her into the same chains, but those were made of steel, **(Again, pretend that Blackfire can't break steel.) **while his was made of metal.

The guards left, leaving Robin and an unconscious Blackfire in the dark.

**Back with Slade: **

"Why won't you tell me girl?" Slade asked Raven with a heavy mean demeanor in his voice.

"Because I don't betray my friends!"

"You mean your lover. Ah well. Guess it's with the mirror then. But not now, maybe Robin will crack." And with that, Slade left the room, leaving Raven with her thoughts.

**Back with Starfire:**

Starfire was pacing in front of the hospital room, wondering if Beast Boy would be okay. The doctor soon came out.

"Please doctor, what is wrong with Friend Beast Boy?" She asked.

"Well, he is in a coma, but that is the result of some drug. If we can get the antidote, he can be cured."

"Oh thank you! I must go check on friend Cyborg now, goodbye!" And with that, she left.

She soon flew to the mechanics shop, where Cyborg was being fixed.

"Um, is friend Cyborg okay?"

"I don't know girly, but we need his file to check his type of mechanic, cuz we can't tell what it is. We have to take him to the person who made him like this."

"Alright." She replied. They soon took off for the hospital.

------------------------

**Yea, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, I thought the last chapter sucked. Sorry it was rushed.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own them…**

**------------------------**

**With Robin:**

The door once again opened, then a figure stepped out of the shadows making Robin growl. "Slade." He said. Slade stepped closer, his footsteps echoing throughout the black and orange room, while a bird flapping its wings outside could be heard through the high, high, high tiny window.

"Hello Robin. Good to see you up. How are you doing?" Robin pulled at the chains. He looked down to see his belt gone as well. No belt, no weapons.

Shit.

"I see. You won't answer. Pulling those chains won't do a thing. I made them out of high quality steel, ten times stronger than that silly cape of yours." Robin continued to pull, being as stubborn as he is.

"Now Robin, why don't you tell me of your past? I mean it's like therapy." His face came closer to his. "Just talk it all out." He said.

"What do you need to know about my past you bastard!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Robin, you shouldn't use such language. It's bad influence."

"Go to hell Slade!"

"I already have. It's better there when you're not having your soul devoured by hungry, demons. Of course, all you have to do is tell me. And since I'm so nice, I'll give you three choices. One, you can tell me. Two, you can not tell me, then go down this hole to hell," Slade paused for a moment in order take off his glove, then took his finger and circled a part of the ground. The ground opened up, and the hole led to a place with fire and screams, and Robin could only conclude that this was hell. "Or three, let your pretty friend Raven tell me. By going into her mind, and finding out the hard way." Slade said. Robin's eyes bulged.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Robin shouted, his yells echoing through the room once again, letting it fade away into the darkness.

"I can, and I will. Night Robin." Slade said, and then left the room in a quick pace.

------------------------

With Starfire:

Starfire's POV:

Oh, I hope my friends will be all right. The doctors of this hospital have not yet found a way to cure him. Slade must have it. And Cyborg… my sister has done terrible deeds. Slade must've tricked her. She would not do this on her own accord. Slade is a vile and evil man, and I wish he were gone for good.

"Miss Starfire?" A female voice called out from behind me.

"Yes?" I said, as I turned around to see a woman with brown hair, small frames of glass **(1)**, and brown eyes. She was in a medical coat, which is the kind we have in the tower.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Sanatoria, and I am the one who fixed your friend Cyborg a long time ago. I am here to help him. Can you do me a small favor and move away from the door? We are expecting him to arrive on a stretcher."

"OH! Of course!" As I moved away, I asked the doctor another question. "Doctor?" She turned around. "Will he be all right? I am scared for him. I do not wish him to…" Tears came from my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Doctor Sanatoria.

"Don't worry. We'll have him fixed good as new." I smiled at this, and went to check on Beast Boy. Hopefully Cyborg would wake up, and he would know what to do in order to help Beast Boy.

**------------------------**

With Raven:

Raven's POV:

The door opened once again. I saw Slade walk in. Aw shit.

"Well Raven, since Robin decided not to give in, I guess it's back to the mirror." He held up my mirror. Who knows what Slade could do in my mind? He could mess around emotions, destroy my memory, even…gulp…kill one of my emotions.

Ok, that cannot happen.

But it was too late, I saw a demonic hand **(2) **grabbed Slade in, and in he went, into my mirror.

Help me.

**------------------------**

**(1)- small frames of glasses eyeglasses**

**(2)- the demonic hand was what grabbed Beast Boy and Cyborg in episode: Nevermore. Raven doesn't have her father's influence anymore, but pretend the demonic hand is still there. I think it was cool. **

**Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own them at all whatsoever 

**This chapter is going to be hard because I'm doing it from Slade's POV:**

**------------------------**

**Slade's POV:**

As soon as that hand grabbed me, I knew no one could stop me. I fell into a dark area with rocks floating in midair. This is the right place. I looked around, while the rocks made a path for me. I walked around until I saw a gray-cloaked Raven. I walked to her, and she was shivering and whimpering. This must be Timid. "Hello little girl." I said. "Do you mind showing me where Robin's past is?"

Suddenly, I felt a rock hit me from behind. I turned around, and saw a green-cloaked Raven, and yellow-cloaked Raven with glasses, and a silver-cloaked Raven.

"GO AWAY SLADE!" said the green-cloaked Raven. I smirked. Did they really think they could stop me?

"No. I am here for Robin's memories; so don't bother me, if you know what's good for you."

"No way jackass. We protect and live here. So go to hell!"

"Already did. You missed the train." I sent a kick flying to the bigmouth one. **(1) **She flew backwards, grunted, and slipped into unconsciousness. I punched the yellow one, and she fell as well.

But when I went to hit the other one…

She dodged, and sent me flying backwards. I quickly got up, and threw a punch at her again, but she caught it, and threw me away. Darn. Who is this?

"Justice will prevail." She said in a calm voice.

"No, it won't." I kicked her, but she couldn't dodge quickly, and fell. Unfortunately, she got up and got ready in a battle stance. I did the same.

"May I ask? Who are you?"

"Just guess." She replied.

I didn't like her tone. I quickly took out my staff and hit her with it in the gut, and then I kicked her in the leg, and watched her fall helplessly to the rocky ground. She weakly got up, and walked over towards me. She must be nuts. She may have been able to stay in battle, but she was no match for me.

"Tell me little girl, who are you? You might as well tell me; I'll kill you right now."

I took my bow staff and pushed it into her stomach.

She screamed, and died.

I'll come back for Robin's memories later…

------------------------

**Robin's POV:**

I heard a scream echo through the halls, as if someone was being killed. Raven… my eyes welled up with tears. Please don't let her be dead. I love her. I won't allow her to die. Just as soon as I … get… out of … these stupid… chains.

I heard someone stirring; it had to be Blackfire.

"Uh, when I get my hands on Slade… I'll kill him for betraying me like that…"

"Gee Blackfire, what are you talking about?" I said, making my presence known.

She looked at me, surprised to find me here next to her.

"Um, well…"

"What pawn were you playing in Slade's game?" I asked. Blackfire had something to do with all of this; I just know it.

"Fine. I wanted to get revenge on my little stupid sister, and ruin the titans. So, obviously, I went to Slade. I knew he could get under your skin." He said, pointing towards me. "So, I kidnapped Starfire and took her place."

My eyes widened. Blackfire was pretending to be Starfire? And she was the one who…

"So, you're the one who kissed me?" I said in an emotionless voice.

"Yep. I had to do it. Starfire was watching the whole thing. I love to see her hurt."

I can't believe it. All this time, Blackfire was imitating Star.

------------------------

Slade's POV: 

I came back out. I saw the half-demon girl panting in front of me. I went up to her and grabbed her chin. As I looked into her eyes, I saw that her eyes were filled with emotions. Except the one I killed.

I soon realized which emotion was battling with me. Love. What else?

"Raven?" She looked up to me. "Who do you love?"

"I don't have that emotion. What is love?" She said. I smirked, and left the room.

------------------------

**Please review. Sorry it's short and the cliffhanger. But I wanted to leave you at suspense. Sorry. **


	14. Just Concentrate

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans.**

**With Robin and Blackfire:**

"Cannot believe you had to kiss me to get under Starfire's skin."

"I didn't do it for that! I wanted your pathetic friends to get mad at her because she-"

"You mean you."

"Whatever."

"You don't want to be differentiated between your sister and yourself? Or do you want to be called Starfire all the time?"

"Uh! You are very annoying! I don't know why my sister even likes you!"

"Well, it's obvious-"

"Quit being cocky! Let me finish or else I'll stick your bloody arm into your mouth!"

"Yea… wouldn't like that."

"I give up!" Blackfire looked away, shaking her head. "You're impossible!"

"I know."

"Quit being cocky! We're in Slade's hands."

"Gee, thank you for reminding me; I wanted to get away from it!" Robin said sarcastically.

"Your perfectly welcome." Blackfire said smirking.

"So, what happened?" Robin asked, ready to listen.

"Oh yea, now you listen. I did it so your friends would get mad at her for lying. They already knew that you and Raven were a couple. Then I said that you had asked me out on a date, they saw Raven running away crying after I-"

"After what? I have no idea what you're talking about." Robin said calmly, knowing he was getting on the Tameranian girl's nerves.

"Uh! What we were talking about!"

"Oh! You mean the kiss?" Robin said, smirking.

Blackfire's face was neutral. "Is there even a point talking to you?"

Robin pretended to think, smirked and then said, "No."

Blackfire sighed, and just went to sleep after that last comment, ignoring the boy next to her.

**With Raven:**

Raven was quietly meditating. Well, trying to. She felt as though an emotion was ripped from her.

'Uh-oh, that can't be good.' Raven thought.

She couldn't remember so much, only the fact that she was in Slade's hands, ('Just great', Raven thought.), for some reason, Robin was with her, and so was Blackfire.

It was as if she was reading a book. All the information about Blackfire and Starfire were in front of her.

'Or at least', Raven smirked, 'it was after I probed Blackfire's mind.'

Apparently, Blackfire had taken over Starfire's place in the tower. She imitated her, and then attacked Beast Boy and Cyborg, took herself and Robin to Slade's lair, and got herself betrayed. 'Well, she deserves it.' Raven thought.

And Starfire was right here the whole time. Raven was actually staying where Starfire used to be.

'So… there should be some window, according to Starfire's thoughts', Raven thought, as she looked around. And guess what? A window was on the top of the high room. She smirked, and tried to untie whatever bonds where holding her.

'I can't though, those electric currants will electrocute me.' She thought.

'If I can get stronger, I could get though and get Robin!' She thought excitedly.

She concentrated. All the silence outside and inside was a perfect environment for her. She breathed in and out at a steady pace. _'Just concentrate Raven. Concentrate.' _When she opened her eyes, she felt a bit weaker, but her cloak was white and her eyes were also white. She smiled, and quietly said the words, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos" in a hushed whisper. Her body was released soundlessly, and she floated down to the ground.

'Now to get Robin and get out of here!' She thought, and then teleported away quickly just as the door opened.

If Slade wasn't wearing a mask, you could see that his face was emotionless, but his eyes were filled with anger.

"Find her, now!" Slade ordered to two bots in a deep voice, and they obeyed and ran off quickly.

'I will find you Raven.' Slade thought. Then looked at the tube of green liquid he was holding.

"I will put you to sleep for good, just as soon as I get those memories with this truth serum." Slade said.

Then he disappeared into the darkness.

**Please review. **

**Btw, now that I have vacation, expect more updates.**


	15. What's Love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Last chapter, Robin was not flirting with Blackfire; he just wanted to get on her nerves.**

**With Raven:**

Raven teleported into a dark hall. She tried to connect to Robin's thoughts, but every time she tried to do so, something or someone would almost find her.

'I have to be careful.' Raven thought as she hid in the shadows.

Just then, she saw two Slade bots enter the hall. She held her breath, but couldn't use her powers for she would be seen.

One of the bots pointed towards her, and as soon as they ran, she used her powers to break them into pieces. She phased into another hall, but saw even more bots waiting for her to fall into their trap.

'Great. Just great.' She thought. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A wave a black kinetic energy stormed across the hallway, creating a diversion for Raven, as she disappeared into black mist.

"You cannot hide forever Raven." Slade said.

Raven appeared into another hallway, where there lay many doors on each side. She ran up to them, checking each one, but only to find nothing but darkness.

Paradoxically, Raven found Robin chained to the wall with Blackfire next to him, near the last door.

"Robin!" she whispered quietly, in fear Slade would figure out she had disappeared.

He grunted slightly, and lifted his head up to see Raven.

"Raven?" he said weakly, and sleepily. The sleeping toxin started to come back for round two, and Raven had felt it as well.

"Robin… I'm going to… get you… out." She said in between breaths.

"Hurry!"

She tried to work her energy on him, but she collapsed.

"Raven!" He shouted, but not too loud.

She grunted slightly, and heard someone walking in the corridor.

Her eyes widened. She took a deep breath in, and her eyes glowed white. Robin's shackles were immediately broken.

"We need to get her out too." Robin pointed to a sleeping Blackfire.

"Why?"

"Because Starfire will have our necks if we don't!"

Raven's eyes glowed white again, and rushed, for the footsteps were coming closer.

It took a while, but Blackfire's shackles were also opened. Raven collapsed into Robin's arms. Her heavy breathing was bound to attract someone.

"Raven. Please. Don't back down on me now. I love you remember? Please wake up."

Raven's eyes fluttered open. "Love?"

"Yes! I love you! Don't you remember?"

"Robin, I don't have any emotions. And the ones who are locked away, Love isn't a part of them. I can't love anyone!"

**Sorry it's so short; I'll try and update faster, k?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

"What? What do you mean by that? Of course you have Love!" Robin exclaimed.

"No I don't!"

The door hissed open. Robin and Raven both looked back to meet Slade's mask.

"Hello Robin, Raven."

**With Starfire:**

Starfire was pacing back and forth, hoping Cyborg would be fixed already. Beast Boy was getting worse by the minute!

As Dr. Sanatoria came out, Starfire flew quickly over to her.

"Dear, do not worry, Cyborg…" she waited a moment to look behind her. "Is fine." At that exact moment, Cyborg came out, as good as new, just like Dr. Sanatoria promised.

"Hey girl! What's up?"

"Friend Cyborg!" She gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Are you all right?"

"Of course I am! Thanks to doc here!"

Dr. Sanatoria smiled. "I would do anything for my favorite patient." Her pager beeped. "And I need to leave, it was nice seeing you again Cyborg. Bye Starfire."

"Good bye!" and "See ya!" were heard.

Starfire's eyes widened. "Oh no, Friend Cyborg! Beast Boy is still sleeping. I believe the man in the white coat told me he was in … something. I do not know what. It began with a c."

Cyborg looked confused. Then it dawned on him. "A coma?"

"Yes, I believe that is correct. Slade must have the antidote. We must retrieve it and cure Beast Boy!"

"All right. Let's go."

**Later on:**

"All right, I've tracked Raven's communicator. Robin's isn't connected. They're near an abandoned warehouse, and I'm getting a lot of signals from it."

"What do you mean friend Cyborg?"

"I mean, that there are a lot of tech going on inside."

"We must find them. Who knows what Slade is doing to them?"

"We'll find them Star, don't worry."

**With Robin and Slade:**

"Slade!" Robin shouted.

"Tsk, tsk, Robin. You know better than to try and run away, don't you?"

"I know that I have to get rid of you!" he replied back. He hoisted Raven up on his shoulders, and faced Slade.

"Oh look, it looks as if my sleeping dart has injected into Raven. Too bad for her, don't you think?"

"Sleeping dart?" he looked over, and of course, a dart was stuck on Raven's arms.

"It may have taken a while, but it worked. I impress myself everyday."

Robin set Raven down, and then prepared him into a battle stance.

Slade merely took out a gun, and a dart passed through.

"It's my stun gun. I would like to fight you, but killing one of Raven's emotions takes a lot out of you. Of course, you wouldn't know, now would you?"

Robin's eyes widened. "You killed Love!"

"I'm glad to see you're smart. But, right now, I need you sleeping, and so" Here, Slade took out another gun. "These are my sleeping darts." A dart was shot out, and injected into Robin, and everything in his eyes went black.

I'm sorry I'm evil. Please review.


	17. I Missed You Mom I Love You Dad

**Disclaimer: Why would I have a disclaimer if I owned Teen Titans?**

As his eyes opened slowly, he groaned. Everything was so bright.

'Am I in heaven or hell?' he thought to himself. He tried opening his eyes fully, yet nothing would work. The light was too intense. He closed them, and proceeded to go back to sleep until he realized what had happened before.

"Wait a minute! How am I dead? I don't remember dying." He took all of his strength he could muster up, and did his best to walk around the area of pure white.

Ahead of him, he saw a shimmering light, and as much as he wanted to run towards it, his ankle and head hurt like hell. He quickly walked towards the blue light, and found his parents.

"Mom? Dad?"

Garfield Logan's parents died when he was a child, and he missed them everyday. He wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for them.

"Garfield…" his mother's voice said. It was soothing, and made Beast Boy want to fall asleep, but he wouldn't allow it. He missed his parents. He wanted to see them.

"Mom? Dad?" he said with hopeful eyes. He walked closer. Beast Boy's mom hugged him, and his father put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I missed you so much Garfield." His mother whispered to him, clinging to him.

"Honey, we have to help him, now's not the time." His father told her. His mother wiped a tear from her eye, and stood up.

"Gar… you are in a coma, thanks to Slade." His father said. Gar's eyes widened. _'This can't be…'_

"We were assigned to help you Garfield." His mother stated. "Then we can rest in peace."

"No! You guys can't go! I miss you!" Beast Boy said, a tear falling from his eye. His parents nodded.

"We do as well. We love you Gar, and we miss you too much to let you go, but it is Fate's way." His father said. His mother hugged him once more, and pointed in the opposite direction. "That's is the way home. We love you Garfield."

As if a force made Garfield move, he turned, but looked over his shoulder. "I love you Mom! I love you dad!"

"Good bye!"

♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦

A nurse in Beast Boy's room noticed him twitching.

"DOCTOR!"

♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦

AN: I'm so sorry it's short. I want to leave you guys in suspense, and I have a limit on words thanks to dial-up. I'm also extremely busy considering the end of the year is coming. I want at least ten reviews.

**Please review. RE: 10 reviews.**


	18. Waking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

**

Downtown, there were many crimes erupting every waking moment, mainly because no one was there to stop them.

That's why so many lawbreakers and robbers were shocked when they saw two Teen Titans, Cyborg and Starfire, coming down the street. They immediately ran away, hoping not to be caught.

"Please Friend Cyborg", Starfire said. "May I inquire the knowledge of whether were have reached our destination yet?"

"Uh… no Star." Cyborg said, not understanding her question at first. "We're almost there, just another block."

"Oh, all right.

"Wait one moment Friend Cyborg. Please, is a block not a small child's toy?"

* * *

In the hospital, doctors and nurses surrounded the green titan, hoping his movement was a start of his waking.

He kept on shaking, his eyes twitching as if he was forcing himself awake.

Doctors did not know what to do. This comatose was unlike any other. Should they calm him down with a tranquilizer, or should they let him be and hope this sudden movement would wake him up? They could only hope it to be the latter.

Their wishes were granted, as green eyes opened to find himself in a bed, with doctors surrounding him.

* * *

Cyborg and Starfire silently walked through the creepy neighborhood, for they did not wish to be caught. Who knew where Slade's robots could be hiding? Cyborg's cybernetic eye watched out for any sign of movment, besides the movement of his alien friend. Starfire whimpered slightly. As much as she was determined to find her two friends, she could not help but be worried over her own life. If she was injured now, who could save her friends?

"Star..." Cyborg said slightly. Starfire looked over to Cyborg, whose face was give Raven's emotionless one a run for her money. Starfire floated closer to Cyborg.

"Yes Friend Cyborg?" she whispered. She should have seen it, the rapid movement from the corner of her eye. Something was there. It was a pity that she did not notice it. Nor Cyborg, who was paying attention to something else, noticed it.

"We're here." As he said those two words, they walked closer to the secured building, where they could only hope that their friends were safe.

They should have wished they were safe as well.

* * *

**Please review. Short, I know, but I'm planning something else. **

**I just had my graduation last Tuesday!**

**Hi. Well, there's a contest going on:**

**Information:**

**Contest name: **I Can't Love... but I Will Anyway

**Judges: **Raven42431, Ravenrogue19, and Raven92

**Due date: **End of June

**Summary: **Raven is not supposed to love right? Robin talks her into being able to love by a very, sweet kiss.

**Good Luck! I wrote a sample, called "Do Me A Favor". **


	19. Eyes Are The Windows To Your Past

**Disclaimer: Honestly, is there any point in saying this pathetic sentence over and over again?

* * *

**

A pair of blue eyes blinked repeatedly, opening the eyelids and allowing the user to view his location. Taking in a shaky breath, he tried pulling himself into a sitting position, only to find out his attempts were useless, for he received a shock. Letting out a slight cough, he tried moving his head to the side, only to find his teammate lying still on a metal table, with her hands and feet held by cuffs. Next to the table stood a machine that connected to her chains, making sure an electric pulse ran through her every time she moved or attempted to run away. He moved his eyes over to himself, viewing his body, all the while realizing that he was in the same position as his love-less lover.

Just great.

Robin blinked his eyes, realizing his vision was not slightly blurry, it was perfectly clear, and understood the fact that he was not wearing his mask. His blue orbs widened in shock, and he turned his head to find his mask on a small table next to him. Growling in anger, he tried shaking himself loose, only to emit a small scream when the machine sent an electric shock running through his systems, and forced him to calm down.

"Let me go!" he yelled out, his voice echoing the gray walls that seemed to fall in, crushing his air space. "AAAH!" A scowl was formed on his features, while his eyes blazed in anger, his mind filled with torturous thoughts. He moved his head to face the sleeping girl next to him, as he tried to wake her up. "Raven!" he screamed, knowing fully that it would bring the man responsible for his entrapment. But at this point he honestly could say he didn't care. Once Raven was out of Slade's grasp, he would torture the man endlessly, plunging knives into his abdomen again and again, while burning his flesh slowly, and cutting of his fingers, his arms, his legs, and then leave him to die a painful death, for his screams would be nothing but amusement to Robin.

The shocks being sent into his systems were now child's play; nothing would stop him from leaving this treacherous place. Because of this, he could not hear the door opening, allowing the man who brought him here to suffer in pain into the room, and soon, he could not stop him from destroying everyone he loved.

"Robin! I see you're awake. Did you enjoy your little nap?" Slade stated, amusement evident in his masked voice. Merely growling at the remorseless man, Robin did not utter a word, knowing the pain that would follow his actions. He simply looked away, acting impassive at him, knowing that it would tick Slade off. He was content in staring at the beautiful girl in front of him, the one who refused to wake up. He moved his eyes down her figure, for her cloak had been removed. How dare he! How dare that bastard touch her? He thought in anger, but said nothing to help his stoic façade.

It was then, right then, that Robin noticed the gash that poured blood out of her system, located on her left arm. Recalling that she hit her left arm on a wall before (although he had a hard time remembering _when_) he was bewildered at the fact that she wasn't healing herself. Thankfully, the gash had stopped bleeding, allowing a clot of blood to surround the affected area.

'_Why isn't she healing herself?'_ he asked silently, knowing fully well that the answer wouldn't come from just staring at her, but didn't heed to his conscience. Biting his lip, he inwardly growled in distaste when Slade answered his unasked question.

"You must be worried. Why isn't she healing?" Robin's blue eyes flickered over to Slade, that fact that he wore no mask forgotten. He narrowed his eyes, but other than that, showed no more emotion. But it was all Slade needed to break him. If possible, Robin's eyes narrowed dangerously and a low growl was emitted from his throat, though it went unheard by Slade, as the mentioned picked up a syringe, and showed it to Robin's seething face. "You see, Raven was awake, long before you were, and was tempting to use her powers to escape." Slade was smirking, Robin knew, yet he continued to taunt to poor teenager. "You were not in the room, and for a moment, I thought she would leave without you, seeing as she doesn't **love** you anymore…"

Ugh, leave it to Slade to find your weakest link and expose it ruthlessly, just as he was doing so now. Robin stayed still, doing his best to control his raging emotions, unaware of the dangers that were soon to come. If only he knew…

One day he would figure out Slade's secrets, his identity, and expose it to the world, while tormenting anyone to dared help him. Then, he would laugh at Slade's pain, just like Slade was doing now. He would get his revenge. And when he did, there would be Hell to pay.

Bring his attention back to Slade (unfortunately) he forced himself to listen to what the villainous man had to say, knowing he needed the information, regardless of the torment he would have to endure listening to it.

"So, I injected this serum in her, to calm her down. See, I'm helping her." Slade said, his smirk growing larger and larger by the minute as he witnessed Robin's eyes close in order to calm _himself_ down and not torture the man that instant. He couldn't even if he wanted to (and he did, no doubt about it), for the electric pain that followed would render him unconscious, knowing that Slade raised the dial.

"Why are you doing this?" Robin asked through gritted teeth. Slowly taking out a pin from under his shirt, he began working on it, since Slade was no longer looking into his eyes. _Oh shit!_ Picking the lock furiously, the inwardly grunted when Slade turned back to him.

"You're not trying to escape, are you Robin?" Slade asked, his voice silently saying _Believe it or not, you're stuck here_. Robin gulped down the frog stuck in his throat, unable to say anything. "Because if you do, I'll just have to eliminate your precious team over here." Silently laughing at Robin's bewildered face, he went to a wall; pressing a button and showing the fact that Cyborg and Starfire were chained to the wall, bruised, bloodied, and unconscious. Robin's eyes widened.

"No! You bastard! What have you done?" He asked furiously, demanding an answer. Slade only chuckled at his misfortune. Robin watched as he shut them away from his view, his one eyes glinting with the pure evil that ran through his veins.

"Simple. I've taken what you hold precious, and crushed it with my fist." Making that gesture with his hands, he turned to the door after injecting another serum in Robin. "Good night Robin. There are no more secrets that you can hide now, are there?" Understanding the fact that Slade hid a message in the sentence, his eyes widened, only to slowly shut themselves closed because of the sleeping pill Slade injected into Robin. His last thoughts were drifting over that sentence; that dreaded sentence, which secretly said one thing:

There are no more secrets Robin. Your past is hidden in your eyes…

* * *

**Don't feel like writing anymore, actually, the chapter is to end there anyway. W/E. **


	20. On Behalf Of

**Disclaimer: ... Not even gonna bother.**

**(\/)**

**(o. o)**

**( )**

Even though his legs were about to fall off, and his energy was at its most weakened point, he kept running.

_I can't believe I was just sleeping!_

Yes, the fact that his friends were being held captive, (courtesy of Slade, well doesn't _that_ just make everything better), woke him from his drowsy state of mind when he was at the hospital, to this point, where he was running in cheetah form, hoping to find the evil bastard responsible.

His friends always did matter first.

_Where am I supposed to find them though?_

Yes, that was the question that was annoying him to no end. How _was_ he supposed to find his friends when he couldn't figure out the communicator tracking devices for his life (and, apparently, his friends' lives as well) and he had no clue where to start looking?

_Well, might as well try every evil villain's lair where they're conducting an evil experiment. _

The warehouses.

Thank God for comics.

See, it had all started out when he woke up from his unconscious state of mind, and in result, had just about a million doctors fussing over him. He _was_ a Titan after all.

_Thank you fame._

After _hours _of finalizing his results and all other medical bills and forms, (ok, so it was more like half an hour. What! He's _allowed_ to exaggerate. You would do the same.), a crow with beady red eyes flew into the open window of Beast Boy's hospital room, dropped a piece of parchment onto his lap, and flew away. He stared at it with curiosity before _actually opening it_ and suddenly, he didn't know if he should have prolonged reading it, to stop the pain, or if he should have read the thing as soon as possible, because the content stored in the message was far from pleasant.

_**Hello Beast Boy.**_

The suspicion should have started right then and there.

_**I cannot even begin to express my joy at you waking up. And, as a gift to you because of such wonderful news, I would like to tell you this - I'm sure you'll be delighted at hearing it.**_

_**See, your friends and I have decided that we ... enjoy each other's company. Well I do. Especially in their current predicament. Although, I'm not so sure of Robin's emotions right now - he is very mad at the moment because his friends fell asleep, but that problem was soon taken care of. **_

**_Why don't you join us? I'm sure your friends would _love_ to see you here, with them. "Enjoying" your stay in my "home". Currently, they are all sleeping, but I'm sure when they wake up to see you there, their anger shall subside. _**

_**If you can find me Beast Boy, and visit us, I cannot even begin to express my joy and you coming here. **_

_**Good Luck.**_

**_Your _good_ friend, _**

_**Slade.** _

It had not taken him long to burst out of the hospital room and out the window, in bird form.

Which lead him here, currently searching for his friends.

Now he knew why Robin hated him so much - not only because of his deeds, but because of the _playful_ mood Slade had when writing him that letter.

He kept the letter, safe inside his uniform in a pocket, and away from harm. Robin would have been proud had he been conscious at this moment.

Just the thought of Robin and saving his teammates gave him more energy, allowing him to turn into a hawk and fly above the crowded streets of Jump City.

When he found Slade, he would _kill_ him.

And the kill would be on behalf of his friends, Robin, the city, and _Terra_.

There would be murder by his hands.

If not his, Robin would surely beat him.

**(\/)**

**(o. o)**

**( )**

**... Heh heh, such a short chapter. SORRY! Really! I've been having some family problems, and kinda in danger in failing in Earth Science, and I'm only 14! Please forgive me. That's why there was a long moment in time when I updated - writer's block was also an issue. This was just a burst of inspiration. I needed it. **

**Ya know what? After all my stories are finished (what a funny thought) and I _hopefully_ try (note the "try") and complete some more story ideas that have been bursting to get out of my head are cleared - I just want one shots. If not that, then maybe like ONE or TWO stories or something. To get the writer in me to start writing. **

**So... yes, killing was mentioned. It - as of now, has been decided - might (not telling you all for sure) be killing, and if you have a problem with it, tell me in a review or something, so that I can take it down to a minimum if needed. **

**Also, I might have an idea what to do next chapter (or I could just go with the flow – that's what happened here and look how _that_ turned out) so yea… Anyone wanna contribute some ideas? Just a little – something I can work with, ya know?**

**Ivy.**


	21. AN: Important

**Dear readers: **

I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. To be honest, I have no idea where I'll go with this now, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop continuing this story. It's the first story I ever wrote and I don't want it to end unless I write the ending for it.

I think I want to edit the story again, possibly combining chapters and making it better than ever, because obviously my writing has changed since 3-4 years ago.

If you have any ideas as to where I should go with this (because I haven't seen Teen Titans in such a long time and I'm not sure how good I am with Beast Boy's character...), please PM me or e-mail me. If I use any of your ideas you will most definitely get credit and a dedication in the next chapter. (Hopefully).

I apologize again.

**_Love,_**

**_Ivy_**


End file.
